Tales of the girl who was raised by wolves
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: This is about Akitomi Taisho being raised by a pack of black wolf and all of her hard ships that she faces.  Sess/Kag, Kou/Ana, Zane/Aki, and Nar/Kik
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Was Raised By a Pack of Black Wolfs**

Summary: This is about Akitomi Taisho being raised by a pack of black wolf and all of her hard ships that she faces.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters but do I own Zane Tusdale or Anitkis, all of the white and black wolfs, Akitomi, Sunao, Misuki, Konton, Shinsou, and Muteppou.

Couples: Sess/Kag, Kou/Ana, Zane/Aki, and Nar/Kik

**Chapter One**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

Vampiress: Hi people

Kagome: Hello, Maria

Akitomi: Has anyone seen Sesshoumaru

Vampiress/Kagome: Nope

Akitomi: Damn

Vampiress: I own nothing

500 years ago there was a man named Toga Taisho and a woman named Shinsou Taisho who loved each other uncontrollably. When both decided to have children of their own both wanted a male so he could take care of their livestock when they die. 9 months later Sunao gave birth to a beautiful, healthy girl. When Toga found out that the child was a girl he was happy even though he didn't get a son first. But, one of his most trusted advisors wasn't too happy so in the late of night he killed his master's wife Shinsou. Then he took the baby girl into the middle of the woods were he left her in the woods to die. When dawn came Toga went to check on his wife only to discover that she has been murdered and his daughter nowhere to be found. So he raised the alarm that someone has killed his wife and kidnapped his baby daughter.

What the trusted advisor didn't know was that a pack of black wolfs had their den close by, when it was two hours later the young babe started to cry in hunger. The leader of the wolf's mate went to investigate while all of the wolves waited when they heard the babe stop crying, they all followed their alpha male to the clearing where both the female wolf and the human pup was. There the leader of the pack, in the wolf's language, asked her want she was doing. His mate replied and told him that she wanted to raise this little one with the other pups. He walked towards his mate and when he was standing over the pup he answered with a no he was going to command her to return to the den, the pup tried to reach up.

After a few minutes of struggling she managed to get to him and the young one patted the underside of his chin. He was surprised that the pup knew the ancient code for when a pup wants acceptance from the leader. To the rest of the wolves surprise he gently grabbed the back of her blanket and carried her to their den. When the wolves returned to the den a hunter was there at the den getting ready to steal a few of the pups there. When the hunter heard growling he looked to see the whole pack growling at him, he backed away turned around and ran back to his village.

With a few wolves chasing the hunter a way, the Alpha male walk towards the den with the rest of the pack following him he set the baby girl with his other pups then he backed away, his mate walked closer and counted the pups adding the new pup she told the others that the hunter didn't take any of the pups. As the years went by the human pup started to grow into a beautiful young woman. As she grew older her wolf parents took her near the villages so that when it is time for her to live in a village she will be able to talk to the villagers but she also learned how to speak wolf. The wolves gave her two names one for her to go by in the villages which was Akitomi and one for when she is with the wolves which is Black Rose. When the girl turned 16 years old on the day that her wolf family found her she went over to her adopted father who she calls Shadow and her adopted mother who she calls Midnight she asked if they could maybe show her where she lived before she started to live with them.

Both Shadow and Midnight looked at their daughter with understanding that when they got up, she got up as well. Midnight told the others to watch over the other pups while they were gone. With that Shadow and Midnight lead their daughter Black Rose (Akitomi) to her old village. When they got to the village Akitomi's wolf parents both told her that they couldn't go into the village but they give her permission to walk around in the village. As Akitomi walked out of the shadows everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

For she was wearing a sleeveless black dress that went to her ankles, with two slits that stops at her thighs, under the dress she was wearing sliver leggings, her hair was black and it went down to her ankles with sliver bangs that went to the middle of her stomach, she had icy blue/gold eyes, three black stripes on her cheeks, arms, legs, and hips and when the wind blew they could see that she had the elven ears that mages had or those that are born to become mages and the tips were black.

Vampiress: How about that

Akitomi: I like... hey when you first wrote this you had a mother telling this to her children right

Vampiress: Yep, but I decided that I'll just write how I am now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

Sesshoumaru: ...

Akitomi: Hi Fluffy

Kagome/P_A: Hey wanta help us Lord Fuffster

Inuyasha, Toga, Naraku, Kouga, and Miroku: foajdralskrpaskdaseoirafoplt

Sesshoumaru: No

P_A: Oh well bye people oh and it's in the first chapter

While she was walking her human father Toga and his new family with two sons named Sesshoumaru and Naraku were walking towards the booth that she was at as she was ignoring the leers she was getting from all of the other males.

"Well look Sesshoumaru that girl looks new." sneered Naraku

"What do you think father is she good enough?" asked/stated Sesshoumaru

"That girl looks really familiar." stated Togo

"Oh and how so my dear Toga." purred Toga's second wife Sunao

When Akitomi heard Toga's voice and his name she turned around so fast that if Shadow and Midnight didn't run and steady her she would of fell. When she walked up to Toga and smirked when she started to speak Toga and his new family was surprised.

"Well, hello Father remember me...no wait of course not well anyway i'm your first born that your trusted advisor at the time of my birth took me to the middle of the woods and left me there and if it wasn't for a pack of black wolves that found me I wouldn't be here today."

"Ahhh, so you're that runt he always talks about." sneered Sunao after she said that Akitomi just laughed.

"What is so funny witch" she snarled

"You, for you look like someone who cheats on your husband... oh wait you are cheating on Toga with... hahahahahahaha the leader of the next village." Sneered Akitomi

"What so that means I can't have her because she's our older half-sister." wondered Naraku

"And you two are..."

"My name is Sesshoumaru and the idiot next to me is Naraku."

"It was nice to finally meet my two half-brothers but I and my wolves have been here long enough. Shadow, Midnight you two can kill the whore later but I want to return to the den before that idiot that tried to kidnap me sees me."

"What who tried to kidnap you from your wolf family." asked Naraku

"You're the curious one aren't you I think he said his name was Anitkis Tusdale well bye." With that Akitomi, Shadow, and Midnight turned around and started to run out of the village. But Shadow and Midnight went on going while Akitomi did a backflip to get in a tree and watch the show but what she heard was very shocking.

"So tell me Sunao was she telling the truth."  
>"N-N-No why would you believe that trash."<br>"That trash as you call her is _my _first born and I trust her more than you boys did you know any of this."  
>"I didn't father but Naraku always said that mother had a dirty secret."<p>

"Naraku care to tell me"  
>"Yep, whenever you went to go look for Akitomi she would send a letter to Muteppou and he would be here the next day and I am not saying anymore." calmly stated Naraku<p>

"AHHHHHHH PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG DUMB HUNTER." Akitomi yelled

When Toga, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Sunao all turned around they could see that a man with goldish-brown hair and brown eyes named Anitkis had Akitomi over his shoulder and was walking calmly towards his family's house. But before he got there about twenty black wolves all ran and jumped right in front of him growling at him. When Anitkis's older brother walked out of the house he saw the wolves growling at his little brother and a girl that was yelling at the top of her lungs ordering him to let her go. Then one of the wolves jumped up followed by the others and before they got to Anitkis he dropped the girl and she fell on her butt.

"YOU BIG STUPID HUNTER NEXT TIME I SAY PUT ME DOWN YOU PUT ME DOWN... and if me or my wolves see you near our den again we won't think twice in killing you like we did last time."

"You will be mine mage of the black wolfs"  
>"I am no mage at least not yet I am just Akitomi." With that Akitomi and her wolf family all ran back to the den.<p>

When Anitkis turned around he came face to face with Sesshoumaru and Naraku. All three of them glared at each other while Zane Anitkis's older brother was just shaking his head at them.

"Listen here Anitkis, leave our older half-sister alone or else we will kill you." When Naraku told Anitkis that he paled and Zane smirked at his little brother  
>"Damn, now I know I can't have her." he complained<p>

"Oh and tell me why not" snarled Sesshoumaru

"Please calm down Prince Sesshoumaru the reason is that in our family it is against the law to marry an older sibling of someone. And if the one that wants the person they can only have that person if they marry their older sibling and that older sibling dies." explained Zane

"I know Zane win her love marry her then die so that I can have her." before anyone could retort Toga's voice rang out

"She'll just run back into the forest to live with her black wolves if she did marry Zane and he died and she won't go near any more villages."

"So you're saying that I won't get her for she'll run back in the forest and she will likely disappear from this earth."  
>"Yes, that is what I am saying."<br>"Dimmit."

Akitomi: I HATE YOU ANITKIS

Anitkis: But, I love you

Zane: Maria, is she going to be taken advantage of... again

P_A: No

Akitomi: Good I am tired of it

P_A: It only happened once

Akitomi: Soooooooooo...

P_A: SESSHOUMARU AND NARAKU, COME AND GET YOUR SISTER BEFORE I KILL HER!

***Sesshoumaru and Naraku came into Vampiress's room grabbed hold of both arms and legs and walked her out of the room and dumped her in Zane's room.***

P_A: THANK YOU, Zane she's in your room right now

Zane: ... Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

Vampiress: STOP ASKING ME YOU IDIOTS it's IN THE FIRST CHAPTER

Lawyers: WE'RE NOT IDIOTS

P_A: YES, YOU ARE DON'T DISOWN IT

When Akitomi, Shadow, and Midnight returned to their den they were tackled by all of the pups who started to nibble and lick them. Akitomi carefully got up so that the pups only fell into her lap.

"Hello, there young ones did you behave for the others?"  
><strong>*Yes, Nee-Chan*<strong>

"That's good now why don't you all tackle Midnight and Shadow I have some stuff to do."  
><strong>*Okay*<strong>

After the pups said that they got off of Akitomi's lap and ran towards their father and mother tackling them while Akitomi went to the clearing where they found her.

***Clearing***

When she got to the clearing she saw that someone else was there. While she got a better look at the person she found out that it was a male who had goldish-navy hair, one navy markings on his cheeks, arms, legs, over his eyelid, & hips, and he had a gold diamond on his forehead and when he slowed down to get ready to attack Akitomi noticed that he had elven ears with white tips as well. As Akitomi watched the boy practice with a sword he was watching her as well just to see what she would do. Zane slowed to a stop with his training when he heard her moving into the clearing but slowly almost as if she was afraid when she was behind him. Zane turned around but it was her who spoke first.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tusdale, Zane. What is yours?"  
>"Taisho, Akitomi or as my forest family calls me Black Rose."<br>"Do you mind if I call you Akitomi and you can just call me Zane if you want"  
>"I don't mind and thank you, Zane?"<p>

When Akitomi was done talking she looked at the clearing watching the butterflies play around with each other. Just then two of the pups that follow her around like she was their mother jumped out and started to chase the butterflies around. One of the pups was adopted by the pack she was white while her brother was black. As the pups stopped they looked around and when they spotted their mother they ran and tackled her.

"EEP"  
><strong>*Mother, Mother, what are you doing here?* <strong>asked the white pup  
><strong>*Yea, Mama Whys you here?* <strong>asked the black pup as well

"He he, Hello there my little darlings. It's not what I am doing here it is why you two are not with the others?" When she and the pups looked beside her Zane had sat down. When Zane looked at Akitomi she smiled at him then she smiled at the pups while they licked her hands and chin.

***We didn't know where you were we were sleeping when you came back and when we asked grandma and grandpa they said you were heading here... and who's he?***

"Misuki and Konton, my little pups you two are so silly for heading here without someone watching you what if that crazy hunter came and seen you he would of took you away from me. Little ones this is my friend Zane, Zane these are my adopted pups Misuki and Konton, the white wolf is Misuki and the black wolf is Konton."  
>"Hello there Misuki Konton."<p>

***Mama he smells like that crazy hunter but there isn't any evil coming off of him like the crazed hunter* **stated Misuki

"Zane, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it"  
>"Are you by chance related to Tusdale, Anitkis?"<br>"Yes, he's my little brother"

***Mommy, ask him if he'll try to take you away from us like his little brother* **asked a worried Konton

"My pup Konton wants to know if you'll try to take me away from them and the others."  
>"No, I wouldn't do that to someone who feels very home here in the forest."<p>

"Thank you"  
>"For what"<br>"Giving my company and me hope we meet again but time is running out dinner should be here soon so I'll see you later."  
>"Oh, well then you're welcome and yes seeing you again will be nice as well so goodnight and see you later."<p>

With that said Akitomi, Misuki, and Konton went back to the pack and Zane went back to his village.

P_A: Yay I'm done with this chapter after two months of writers block.

Kagome: Good for you P_A

Akitomi: Yea

P_A: see ya everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

P_A: I was grounded for a while but now I'm back

Inuyasha: When am I going to be in this story?

P_A: In this chapter but you're not related to Sesshoumaru and Naraku in this story and you're just another crazy hunter

For two years Akitomi and Zane met up with each other sometimes Konton and Misuki were with them and sometimes they weren't. One day when Akitomi was walking by herself through the woods with Misuki and Konton who has grown into powerful wolfs by her side a man with black hair and violet eyes stopped ten feet in front of them.

"Hey, you!"

"May I help you?"

"Yes, who are you and why are those wolfs following you"  
>"... My name is none of your concern Hunter but I'm the image of the black wolfs and I took care of this white wolf when she was but a pup."<br>"Do you know a Zane Tusdale"  
>"I might why"<br>"His village is going to kill him because they think he's in love with a witch here and I'm supposed to look for her"  
>"What's this witches name"<br>"Akitomi Taisho, she the oldest of Toga Taisho's kids."

"Has he disowned the claim?"

"No he hasn't disowned it for he says that even in death he'll always love her,"

Before Inuyasha could say anymore Akitomi and her wolfs ran like there was no tomorrow to her old village to save her only love.

"Hang on Zane I'm coming"

***In the village***

Everyone was in the square waiting with baited breath for Zane to be hanged all for loving not a witch but a mage that controls all of the black wolfs and a white wolf. When Zane was on the stage the mayor called out that if the witch was here to show herself. When Akitomi didn't show the mayor called out again and said that if she's here then save her lover. And to everyone's surprise a black flame whipped around Zane and when the flame vanished he was out of the rope bindings with Akitomi, Konton and Misuki at her side.

"You have threatened something that is mine Mayor and I don't take kindly to that. Konton kill him, Misuki look for Anitkis and that Inuyasha and kill them they all have got on my last nerve." Akitomi said coldly

***Right Mother***

P_A: Wow, this is getting heated

Akitomi: BASTARDS, LEAVE ZANE ALONE OR I'LL KILL YOU

Zane: Come down Luna Hana, I'm right here

Akitomi: ZANEEE, YOU CAME BACK YOU DIDN'T GET KILLED

P_A: I won't kill him Aki, just have his life threated since yours is threated all the time in my other stories


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

P_A: Yay three more chapters and I'll be done

Akitomi: Awe... Sequel

P_A: ... Maybe Aki Maybe

Akitomi: YAYYYYY!

P_A: Did you have any chocolate

Akitomi: ...Yes

P_A: LOL I OWN NOTHING

***Last Time***

"You have threatened something that is mine Mayor and I don't take that kindly either Konton kill him Misuki look for Anitkis and that Inuyasha and kill them they all have got on my last nerve." Akitomi said coldly

***Right Mother***

***Now***

With Konton and Misuki looking for the ones they're to kill Zane and Akitomi ran back in to the forest unseen. As they were running they came to a stop in to a clearing that had a pond in the middle of it.

"Aki, why did you come for me even after what I said and did the other day?"

"..."

***Flashback Two days before Zane was to be hung***

Both Zane and Akitomi were both walking to the clearing were they first met, both were mad at a sibling. When they see each other they tried to let go of their anger but things do go as planned...

"Hi, Zane"  
>"Hello, wench" grumbled Zane not realizing what he just said<p>

"BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WENCH WHAT CRAWLED UP YOUR ASS AND FUCKING DIED IN THERE!" Screamed Akitomi

"BITCH, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME I'M NOT THE ONE FUCKING EVERY HUNTER THAT COMES HERE IN THIS FOREST! SO BACK THE HELL UP, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, AND DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH ALL OF THAT FAKE GIRLY CHARM OF YOURS! IT WON'T WORK!" Yelled Zane

"FINE, YOU BIG STUPID HUN...*SLAP*"

The sound of a slap was heard everywhere in the forest and when Zane realized what he did he was horrified and when he tried to go to her to comfort her she back away from him and whimpered in fear and pain. When he tried again his hand was almost bitten off by Misuki and Konton who started growling at him to leave and with that Zane turned around and ran back to the village...

***End Flashback***

"Akitomi, I'm truly sorry for what happened I was angry at Anitkis for what he said about you that I came here in the forest to relive my anger... and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry and I missed your smile those last todays"

"Zane, your acting to mushing for me but I forgive you to tell you the truth I to was mad at a sibling and normally I wouldn't care if you said that I knew you didn't mean it I just like you let it out my anger on you." whispered Akitomi

To both Zane and Akitomi's surprise they somehow ended up closer to each other then they thought almost arm lengths apart. When Zane walked little closer he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to lean closer towards her lips to kiss her. Right before their lips touch Inuyasha was running from Misuki and Konton and he came upon them and he took Akitomi out of Zane's arms and he continued to run.

"ZZZAAANNNEEE HELPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Akitomi

"AKITOMIIIIIIIII, HOLD ON I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He yelled back while giving chase with Misuki, Konton, Sesshoumaru, Toga, Naraku, and the others of the pack running behind him.

They ran after Inuyasha for three weeks and when they finally caught up with him, they came across a _**HUGE **_castle were they seen Inuyasha carried an unconscious Akitomi inside.

P_A: WOW this is getting interesting isn't well see you people later... if this was too short then Soooooooooo sorry go find a new story with long chapters then hump... Stupid, Meany, gratefulness, rude people

CAST: BYE SEE YA LATER PUSH PURPLE BUTTON OR NO MORE CHAPTERS

P_A: *still grumbling*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

_*white mother talking*_

P_A: Hey people thanks for reviews and also two more chapters... I think... Oh well

Akitomi: Stupid

P_A: You're the stupid one you got kidnapped by that dork Inuyasha

Akitomi: Well you made me

P_A: ... No I didn't

Akitomi: Yea uh

P_A: Nun uh it was my muses they write the story I just type it on the computer

Akitomi: Ohhhhhhhhhh...

P_A: Riiiggghhhttt... HELP ME THE MUSES HAVE TAKEN OVER MY ROOM AND ARE FORCING ME TO WRITE... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

***Last Time***

They ran after Inuyasha for three weeks and when they finally got up with him they came across a _**HUGE **_castle were they seen Inuyasha carried an uncouncious Aki in.

***Now***

As they all stopped and started to walk towards the castle two pink and blue streaks flew past them. When they looked to where the streaks came from they were surprised for two women that looked like twins were standing there with a bow and arrow armed and ready to strike.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a girl with long wavy hair with blue highlights that ended in the middle of her thighs and sapphire eyes and a girl with long straight brown hair that ended at her knees and she had dark brown eyes

`Kikyou Kagome kill them, they will only get in the way of me getting what I want. `

"Yes Anitkis"  
>`That's master Anitkis to both of you`<p>

"God i hate him... sister Kikyou why are we helping him it's not like Inuyasha will save us anymore... he does have that whore Yura"

"I know sister but was bonded to him until either he lets us go or that girl escapes and lets us come with her"

As the Kikyou and Kagome were talking both Sesshoumaru and Naraku were looking at them more closely

'That Kagome is not only powerful but she is also extremely beautiful' thought Sesshoumaru but unknowingly

Naraku had the same thoughts but with Kikyou

"Excuse me but why are two beautiful girls like yourselves working for a scum like my little brother all your doing is ruining your family honor for he is ruining ours in stealing my girl from me" stated Zane

"And you are?" asked Kagome

"My name is Zane Tusdale, the one with the cold gold eyes is Sesshoumaru, the one with red eyes is Naraku, the other one with gold eyes is Sesshoumaru and Naraku's father Toga and the black wolf's name is Konton and the white wolf's name is Misuki adopted pups to Akitomi the one that Inuyasha carried in there." answered Zane

"Well, then when you say that we'll help for I might know right where Inuyasha might have put her to keep her from running"

"Kikyou and Kagome how dare you Betray me all of you will be punished for their betrayal" yelled Anitkis and right under them a black amiss appeared and they all fell down.

**~Where Akitomi is~**

"Uhhh, my head"  
><em>*grrr*<em>

"Huh"

When Akitomi looked to where the growling was she seen a white wolf that had the same eyes as Misuki but a lot older and right behind the white she-wolf was a whole pack of them

*White mother who is you mage leader*  
><em>*No one we killed him when we realized he was selling our pups for profit and he took one of my own that he sold you*<em>

*What...**GASP**... you mean your Misuki's true mother*

_*Who*_

*Five years ago I found this hunter with a few white pups I tried to steal them but he seen me and I was only able to get a female who looked like the runt and later that night I went back but all I found was blood and the pups bodies everywhere none survived the slaughter he did to them... I am sorry*

_*NOOOOOOOO, MY PUPS WHY IS THE FATES SO CRUEL TO US BUT BLESS THE BLACK WOLFS*_ the she-wolf howled

*The fates are cruel to them as well the lord of this castle took me from them and from the only one who I trust and I love.*

_*What do you mean*_

*My name is Akitomi Taisho or if you prefer my other family calls me Black Rose. I am the black wolf mage my father's advisor tried to kill me when I was younger so that is how I came to live with the black wolves.*

_*So you're the one that the others are talking about how you are nice to all the wolfs and how you are raising two orphan wolf pups as your own a black and a white and the white one is one of my own pups who was the black pup's mother*_

*My wolf mother but the little black one who I named Konton took to me as his mother more so to his birth mother and she really didn't mind she could since the envy that I had for her and the others for I too wanted a pup as my own to raise*

_*So your wolf mother gave you one of her pups and let you take care of mine for your mother instincts were kicking in saying that it was time for you to have pups of your own*_

*I guess you could say that*

Just then Akitomi's pups and Zane appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground all three uncurious.

"ZANE MISUKI KONTON!" Yelled a worried Akitomi

When she ran to them she dragged Zane on the big bed that was on the floor that she was using earlier and she picked up Misuki and Konton up and put them on the other side of the bed.

"Ohhh, please be okay I still need you Zane I -I - I love you with everything I have" cried Akitomi

Just then both Misuki and Konton woke up, sat up really fast, and when they looked around they seen a pack of white wolfs behind their mother but the pack wasn't doing anything just looked worried at their mother but when they looked at their mother they started to growl for she had bruises on her face, arms and legs but not only that but she was crying to Zane pleaded for him not to leave her alone.

***Mother, he'll be okay he's very strong he is the new mage for the white wolves* **stated a worried Misuki

*Misuki Konton how is you both*

***Where good but when we see the one who that gave you those bruises they will die by our fangs and claws for hurting you***

_*As will we mistress black rose*_

***No, White mother you don't need to do that I have done nothing for you or your pack***

_*That is where your wrong... you tried to save all my pups and not only did you save one but you raised her as your own and she is very strong it is all that we could do to repay you for raising her the ways of the wolfs even if she was raised with the black wolves*_

***Mother who is the white mother***

*This Konton is Misuki's true wolf mother*

"A- Akitomi i-is t-th-that y-you"

"ZANE, you're a wake Ohhh I was soooo worried about you"

P_A: Ohhh Cliffy lol i'm soooo evil

Zane: Now i'm the hurt one

Akitomi: P_A I JUST SAVED HIM FROM BEING KILLED AND NOW YOU HAVE HIM HURT... HOW DARE YOU!

P_A: Shut up Akitomi it's in first Chap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

***Last Time***

"A- Akitomi i-is t-th-that y-you"

"ZANE, your awake ohh I was soooo worried about you"

***NOW***

When Zane sat up with Akitomi's help the room started to spin a little bit. When the room finally stopped spinning he noticed that right behind Akitomi was a pack of white wolves. So when he turned to ask her why there was a pack of white wolf he got pissed for he noticed all of the bruises that she had on her face, arms, and legs.

"Akitomi, what happened?"

"Your brother"

"What"

"He told me that you would never come and get me and that I should just marry him, but I refused so he beat me until I lost consciousness, so i'm guessing he put me here."

"When I get my hands on him i'm goamls" Akitomi couldn't hold it any more so she kissed Zane shutting him right up. So when they pulled away some how Akitomi ended up under Zane on the bed.

"Zane, are we?" whispered Akitomi

"Only if you want to my sweet but I suggest getting married first so that way if you get pregnant we don't have to worry about the taboo things that people will say" answered Zane

"Zane, I love you" confessed a blushing Akitomi  
>"I love you to Aki" said a grinning Zane<p>

"Let me up we have to get out of here"

"Oh, fine" with that Zane got up off of Akitomi and he helped her up as well when they heard the lock jingle they got prepared to fight. But when it opened it was just Sesshoumaru and the others.

"There you guys are come on before Anitkis finds out."

"Wait, who are these girls"

"Akitomi, this is Kagome and Kikyou they are helping us escape"

"Lady Akitomi may me and my sister Kagome comes with you we do not want to be slaves for that bastard Anitkis anymore"

"Yes, you may come"

"Thank you, milady you will not regret this"

"I hope not"

With that both Kikyou and Kagome led everyone outside where Anitkis was waiting with his army to fight to the death for Akitomi. Without saying anything Anitkis attacked so everyone fought with everything that they had, after five hours of fighting Akitomi and the others won killing both Anitkis and Inuyasha, taking no prisoners. As everyone walked home Zane grabbed Akitomi's hand and kissed that back of it causing Akitomi to giggle.

"Zane, not in front of the others"

"Why, not"

"Because, two of them are my brothers and one of them is my father."  
>"So, I asked your father on our way to rescue you if we get you back if I can have your hand in marriage he said yes now it's your turn," stated Zane where he walked in front of Akitomi and knelt on one knee "Akitomi Taisho, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen no matter what happens I will always love you and cherish you. Akitomi, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"<p>

"Oh, Zane I love you too and yes I will marry you"

When Akitomi answered Zane got up and put a beautiful but simple diamond ring on her ring finger and he picked her up spinning her around. When Zane finally put Akitomi down for the second time that day they kissed, while they were kissing everyone else was clapping!

"Hey, who are you people and why are you on my territory!" yelled a man with dark brown hair who had a few brown wolves with him

"Who, wants to know" replies Zane who pushed Akitomi behind him

"I am Kouga, the image of the brown wolves, and you are" answered Kouga

"I'm Akitomi, the image of the black wolves and this is my fiancé Zane, the image of the white wolves"

"The mage of the black and white wolves are going to get married... then each of your packs is going to mix, I forbid this union"

"Oh really Kouga, how do you plan to do that you're not the leader of the mages around here, no one is the mages lead their own life" scolded a young woman with red hair that are up in pigtails

"Ayame, What are you doing here?" Yelled a surprised Kouga

"Stopping you from making a fool out of yourself looks like I came just in time too... Oh hey Aki how is your pack."

"Hey Aya their doing good how's yours...Oh this is my fiancé Zane, my two brothers Sesshoumaru and Naraku, My father Toga, and my two newest friends Kagome and Kikyou. Everyone this in Ayame the mage to the red wolves."

"Hello Ayame." replied everyone

"Hi, Everyone. Good luck, Aki on your marriage. Come on Kouga we're leaving"  
>"Were we going?"<p>

"You'll see"

"Great"

P_A: I hate writer's block

Akitomi: Yay we are leaving

Zane: And we confessed our love for each other as well

Akitomi: True

P_A: Nite everyone


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"YELLING"

`Whispering`

***Wolfs Talking***

P_A: YAY all that is left is an epilogue

Akitomi: Sequel?

P_A: Maybe... more than likely

Akitomi: Yay

P_A: Onward to the story

***Two Years Later***

When Akitomi and the others returned to the village both Zane and Akitomi started to prepare for their wedding. While they were planning the wedding Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Naraku and Kikyou started to date. So it was only natural that Akitomi made the girls her maids of honor, and Zane made the boys one of his best men with Akitomi's Father his best man. Five months later Zane and Akitomi had a nice small ceremony where they became husband and wife. Now they both have two boys with a girl on the way. Then 3 years later Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, and Naraku had a double wedding so that way the boys hopefully remember their anniversary. During their honeymoon Kagome got pregnant with triples, two girls and a boy with another boy on the way, after five months of marriage Kikyou got pregnant with a boy and she has two girls on the way.

What happened to the black wolves and the white wolves? Well they live with Zane and Akitomi in their lovely estate so that way they have enough room for their children and their wolves. Finally Kouga stopped being stubborn and asked Ayame to marry him, they now have been married for 2 years and 3 months with them having twins a boy and girl with 2 girls and 2 boys on the way.

**~Fin~**


End file.
